


Highwind: The legend of the Ivory Castle

by Lash18



Category: Action – Fandom, Adventure - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lash18/pseuds/Lash18
Summary: Somewhere high above Skypeak Mountain is said to be the legendary Ivory Castle.Rumors and legends of this floating castle has brought adventurers from across the world to the city of Ventus, in hopes of finding it.These rumors and legend also peaked the interest and desire of adventure in one group particular the Guild: Highwind





	Highwind: The legend of the Ivory Castle

Located near the city of Ventus, is the great Skypeak Mountain, and located somewhere high above this mountain is the Legendary Ivory Castle.

The legend of this castle has brought adventures from far and wide to explore Skypeak Labyrinth, the rumors and legend that surround this castle has peaked the interest and the desire of adventure in a group, soon to arrive in Ventus.

"We're almost there" Nevau grinned as he saw the city of Ventus come into view as he stood on the bow of the ship as it sailed closer to their destination.

Nevau Gaius was a young man around the age of 22, he had medium neck length black hair, with a large part of hair covering the left side of his face, dark green eyes and two silver piercings in his right ear and an x like scar on his right cheek.

He wore a dark blue and green bandana over his head, a dark green vest with no shirt underneath, brown baggy pants with a blue stash wrapped around his waist, red, blue and green fingerless leather gloves that reached up to his elbows, and violet and red shoes.

He had uniquely designed halberd called Gorebash strapped to his back, Gorebash had a large red axe blade and long hook and spike with lime green beads in the blade and hook, with dark green and blue long metal pole with white bandages wrapped around the center of the pole.

"Well that's good" Zade said walking up next Nevau and crossing his arms, as the ship grew closer towards Ventus, "I don't think Lash can handle one more week on this boat" he said as he turned his head towards the direction of the starboard, where Lash hung his arms over the edge.

Zade Spiritus was a young man also around the age of 22, he had short light orange hair that spiked up around the center of his head, and dark hazel eyes behind square glasses.

He wore a dark green and blue mask that had skeletal smile that covered his mouth and neck, a dark blue headband around his forehead, a light blue monk's gi that cover the right side of his torso and arm, but left side uncovered, large red beads that went around his left shoulder and the right side of his waist, dark brown leather gloves with metal plating, black and red martial arts pants, and dark brown leather steel cap boots.

He had a uniquely designed scythe called Grimscythe strapped to his back, Grimscythe's tang was a dark violet skull with two curved fangs and light orange eyes and the blade of the scythe protruded out of the left side of skull, the metal pole of the scythe was slightly curve and was sky blue with a pinkish red rings going down the pole, Grimscythe and lacked any noticeable grips on the pole.

"I want off..." Lash weakly muttered to himself while he looked down at crystal blue ocean as the ship continue to sail through, eventually a loud horn bellowed through the air, causing Lash to hop away from the edge in fright, as the ship finally docked in the port of Ventus City.

Alexis "Lash" Siegfried was a young man around the age of 21, he had pale skin with shoulder length golden blonde hair that was swept back by a black hair band with three strands of hair going over the hair band and tied up in a ponytail, icy blue eyes with black sclera and slit pupils, three red scars on the right side of his face, and the right side of his torso was covered in dark purples scales with his right hand looking claw like.

He wore a dark purple trench coat with the right sleeve missing and the left sleeve tied up with four red straps over a black tanktop with a large whit capital L on it, a light purple shoulder plate that was shaped like the head of a triceratops, black fingerless gloves with a red stripe that reached up to his elbows, light blue and dark purple and blue denim jeans with black patterns with two belts, and violet lace up boots.

He had a large uniquely designed colossal greatsword that was twice the size of his body called Savage Dragon strapped to his back, Savage Dragon compared to Gorebash and Grimscythe did not look like a tradition greatsword, rather it was a large dark purple double edge blade with a hook on the bottom edge and two spikes near the handle which was wrapped in blue bandages that looked like teeth, the sword also had a large red eye in the center.

The ship finally docked at the port and Lash rushed off of the boat and onto the concrete dock and let out a loud sigh of relief as he stretched his legs and arms, "We're finally here" Nevau said with a smile on his face as he looked up the at the city of Ventus.

The three walked up the cobblestone stairs leading from the port to the main street of the city where they saw Skypeak Mountain towering up to the sky in the far distance from the main gate.

"So we're supposed to meet up with Mystic at the city square in the center of town" Zade said reading the letter that Mystic had sent to them days prior to them boarding the ship to Ventus.

"Hey Lash, can you go and find Mystic. Me and Zade are going to buy some supplies before we head to the guild hall to register our guild" Nevau said counting his money and looked towards the supply shop that was a few feet down the road from where they were standing.

"Sure" Lash replied as he began walking down towards the square, "But I don't find Mystic. She'll finds me" he joked causing Zade and Nevau to chuckle a bit.

Lash arrived at the town square and looked around and saw stalls that sold a variety of different food and items; from freshly picked fruit to freshly caught fish and meat, in the center of the square was large round fountain with a statue of a hawk in the middle, to the northwest was a large stone brick building with a sign that said: Guild Hall, to the northeast was a building that had forge next with a sign that had a iron helmet and longsword on it with the word: Weapons and Armour underneath the sword and helmet.

To the southeast was a cozy looking building made from oak and stone with smoke coming from the stone chimney and a sign with western dragon sleeping with the words: Sleeping Dragon's Inn underneath, and to the southwest was a tavern with a sign with a roasted boar on it and the words: The Ivory Elf underneath the roasted boar.

'I suppose the square is a sort base of operations for adventurers' Lash said to himself as he looked around, 'Now where's Mystic?' he asked as he began looking around for her unaware of someone approaching him from behind.

"Guess who?" A female voice said seductively as Lash vision was covered by someone's hands and he felt something soft being press against the back of his head, "Oh, I have no clue. But if I had to guess, would it be a wild Mystic?" Lash smiled as he played along.

Mystic removed her hands from Lash's eyes and he turned around to see Mystic standing there with a big smile of her face and with her arms crossed, "It's good to see you" She said cheerfully, "Yeah" Lash replied with a smile.

Mystic Elysium was around the same age as Lash, and had waist length hot pink hair with a long strand of hair that covered her nose and end that edge of her right cheek, and had light leaf green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, she was a few inches taller than Lash and she had a very large bust.

She wore purple ski goggles around her head, a dark violet leather vest that was unzipped exposing her cleavage, light purple fingerless wrist gloves, red hot shorts, and thigh length dark blue and purple leather cuff boots.

She had a uniquely designed longsword called Soaring Wyvern with a red handle with dark violet head of a wyvern with blue eyes for the pommel, dark violet bat wings for the cross guard and a hot pink double edged blade with two small hooks giving the tip of the blade an arrow look.

"U-um excuse" a timid female voice spook up, Lash and Mystic turned to the direction of the voice and girl nervously twiddling her fingers along with the small wings on her head flapping slightly.

"Lash this is Eleana, I've been travelling with her for a while and I thought that maybe she could join us." Mystic said introducing Eleana who shyly looked away.

Eleana Sena was a young girl around the age 19, she had long wheat blonde hair that reached down to her thighs, hetrochromia eyes, her right eye being a shining lime green with her left eye being a beautiful sky blue, a heart shape hairpin on the right side of her head, two small pure white wings with light pink feathers sprouting from her head, her cheeks had light pink blush, a small fang protruding from her upper lip and she had a large bust and curvy figure.

She wore a small light green cape with light pink fluff over a light blue sleeveless blouse with violet frills and collar that exposed her midriff, light purlple fingerless gloves that reached up to her shoulders, a dark green pleated skirt and light green lace up platform boots.

On her back was uniquely designed spear called Skyfall, the blade of the spear was a large red blade with an outline of a heart with jagged teeth on the bottom part and a pointed tip that bent down light and a hook near the sky blue pole, and at the end was a red arrow shaped pommel with light pink marks and another outline of a heart in the center.

"N-nice to meet you" Eleana timidly said with a bow to Lash, "Mystic told me a lot about you and your friends" she said as she once again nervously twiddled her fingers.

"Same here, I'm Alexis but a lot of people just call me Lash" Lash said with a smile as he extended out his hand and Eleana shook his hand.

"Oh right. Where are Nevau and Zade? Weren't you three travelling together?" Mystic asked looking around for Nevau and Zade, "Oh they're getting supplies" Lash replied.

Once Nevau and Zade arrived at the square after buying supplies, Mystic introduced them to Eleana and the five headed into the guild hall to register their guild.

The five stood in the office of the Guild Master Davis, Davis was a tall muscular dark skinned man wearing black and gold steel armour with an emblem of a hawk on the chest and a red and blue cape over his left shoulder, he had streaks of grey in his hazel brown hair and beard and a constant scowl on his face.

Guild Master Davis looked at them with a stern look as he handed Nevau a piece of paper titled guild registration, Nevau looked at the contents of the registration and put down the names of the members of the guild with him being the leader, he then turned to look at Lash and Zade and nodded as he put down the name of their guild: Highwind.

Nevau handed the registration back to the Guild Master, "Highwind. Well it's far from the worst name for a guild I've heard" Davis said as he stamped the registration with a nod, "Welcome to Ventus, Highwind" he said shaking the hands of the five.

Davis then reached into his desk and pulled out a rolled up parchment and handed it to Nevau, "What's this?" Nevau asked unrolling the parchment and holding it up for the others to see.

"It's a test for newcomer Guilds here in Ventus" Davis said sitting down at his, "We send new Guilds to the Lush Forest to retrieve a wooden plate with a seal on it".

"Why a wooden plate?" Mystic asked as she adjusted her goggles, "A wooden plate is easy to replace if it ever get broken or lost, unlike something priceless or expensive" Davis replied, "Makes sense" Lash said.

Nevau rolled the parchment back up and shoved it into his bag "Alright let's go!" Nevau said with a confident smile and grabbed Lash and Zade by their collars and rushed out of the Guild Master's office towards the city gates with Eleana and Mystic following behind them.


End file.
